


The closest thing we have

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poisoning, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, mentioned - Freeform, the avengers think tony is peter's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: “Hello? Wait- Pete?” He turned away from the group slightly and lowered his voice, “‘You okay?”He stood up suddenly, a tense look on his face, “What’s wrong?” He listened to the voice through the phone for e few moments before rushing out of the room, not bothering to make up an excuse as the team was following behind him._________the avengers think tony is Peter's father trope
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 280
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	The closest thing we have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdottkrames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/gifts).



> I'm really sorry it wasn't as long as i meant it to be, i was gunna originally make it a 5+1 but ran out of time, so here are 3 of the ideas put into one

  
  


“Can you just tell me where we’re going already?” Steve asked, having already asked the question 5 times since they left the tower. 

“I’ve already told you, we’re going to the compound for the meeting but we gotta make a quick pit stop on the way. Nothing to worry your pretty little super-soldier head about,” Tony replied, reaching over to ruffle Steve’s head as he said it.

“Yeah, i get that, but where’s the pit stop? We’re taking a two hour detour for this- this thing and you won’t even tell me what it’s for,” Tony chuckled.

“Let it go, cap, we’re here anyway, get in the back,” Tony said simply, pulling off his sunglasses.

“Get in the- wait, why are we parked outside a high school? Tony?” Tony ignored him, instead deciding to hum whatever came to his mind, only sniggering slightly when Steve couldn’t climb into the back properly, he wasn’t going to get out, not with civilians around.

They waited in silence for a few minutes before Steve saw Tony visibly perk up, the door opening a few seconds later.

Steve’s eyes landed on a kid- a teenager- who couldn’t be older than 16, climbing into the front seat. He was about to talk, ask him to leave, tell him he has the wrong place before-

“Hey, kiddo, how was school?” Tony reached over again to ruffle the teenager’s hair before slowly pulling out of the parking space.

“It was alright, had a calculus test fourth period-”

“Lemme guess-” Tony interjected, before the teen finished.

“Nailed it,” The kid said simply, smiling when Tony laughed, Steve smiled slightly and he saw the kid’s eyes dart to the side mirror quickly before he shrunk slightly.

“Hey, kid,” Peter shrunk even more when he heard Steve's nickname for him.

“Peter, Steve Rogers. Steve, this is the kid i’ve told you about” Tony said without looking at them, a small smile still on his face.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Peter said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Steve just gave him a quick nod, not wanting to press any further.

_________

Of course, he immediately told the team.

“Wait, Stark has a kid?”

“I know, it’s not really believable but he picked him up from school! He’s with him now getting him ‘settled in’ as he put it,”

The team… was suspicious, they’d never thought of Tony as the father type, especially considering what he’s been through with his own parents. It just didn’t seem possible.

“What’s the kid’s name?” Natasha asked, seemingly innocent but after five years of friendship, Steve could see through it.

“Hell no, I’m not letting you background check this kid, it’s bad enough I’m telling all of you.” Steve said, seemingly ending the conversation.

Coincidentally, Tony picked that exact moment to walk into the meeting room.

“Okay, now that that’s all sorted out, where were we?” Upon seeing the tension between the group, he paused for a moment, “What’s wrong?”

Steve seemed to be the first one to snap out of it, “Nothing, Tony, let’s continue,”

Half way through the four hour meeting, Tony’s phone buzzed on the table, he didn’t bother to check it before ignoring it. It happened three more times before he finally picked up.

“Hello? Wait- Pete?” He turned away from the group slightly and lowered his voice, “‘You okay?”

He stood up suddenly, a tense look on his face, “What’s wrong?” He listened to the voice through the phone for e few moments before rushing out of the room, not bothering to make up an excuse as the team was following behind him.

He skidded to a stop when they entered the penthouse, eyes darting to the couch and dropping to his knees in front of it.

“Hey, kiddo, you okay?” He only got a small whimper in reply, face creasing with worry, he called bruce over.

“It’s okay, kid, Bruce is here now, he’s gonna fix you up, okay?” The teenager nodded from his curled up position on the couch, eyes still tightly shut.

After a tense few moments of looking at his vitals, Bruce turned to Tony, “It’s not- it’s not looking good, Tony, but i think i can help him, we just need to get him to the medbay,” Tony was already standing up, softly pulling the boy into his arms, wincing when he heard groans from the plaint body.

“It’s okay, kiddo, you’re gonna be just fine,” Tony turned to Bruce and whispered something once they were in the elevator, Bruce only shaking his head sadly. Tony’s eyes hardened as he turned his head forward.

Needless to say, the rest of the team didn’t know what to do, Sam was trained in the basics so he was helping Tony situate Peter on a gurney, and the others… they felt useless, standing to the side, not knowing how to help.

“I think it’s a poison, bloodwork’s already on it’s way to the labs but we have to get him stable until then. Set up an IV so we can get him hydrated and I’ll do the rest,” Bruce explained, Sam immediately ransacked the cupboards for an IV kit, handing it to Tony who immediately got started.

It wasn’t even a second later Peter started moving, Steve couldn’t tell if he was seizing or not but regardless, he stepped forward. Bruce rushed to the side of the gurney, immediately being pushed back hard by Peter.

“Steve, hold him down!” 

Steve moved to hold his shoulders, Tony already standing by the side of his head, while Bucky held his ankles.

Together, they managed to hold the teenager down long enough for bruce to inject him with… something, probably a sedative. 

Tony carded his fingers through the kid’s hair, voice low as he whispered reassurances. For the first time since they left the meeting, Steve looked at his face, only now realising that he’d been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he sniffed every few sentences. Only looking up when they tried to move the bed into a private room.

“Tony,” He ignored him, instead, choosing to follow the kid he’d come to love like his own, as they wheeled him down the hallways. He could hear footsteps behind him, no doubt Steve’s. 

God, he doesn’t know when to give up.

Steve decided to wait in the doorway as they set up his bed, hooking the small body up to various machines and putting a chair by his bedside. Tony was to the left of the bed talking to Bruce in hushed voices, pale as Steve’s ever seen him. After a few minutes, with only four people in the room left, Tony nodded to bruce, thanked him, and sat down in the chair, immediately reaching out to hold the teenager’s hand. 

Only then did he look to Steve, still stood in the doorway.

“You don’t have to stay guard, y’know?”

Steve shrugged, “What else am i supposed to do?”

Tony gestured to the chair in the corner, “Come sit down,” He said simply, as if it didn’t carry the weight of the past 3 years with it.

Steve old nodded, moving the chair to the opposite side of the bed before sitting down.

“I know you must have questions,” Tony said, eyes on the teenager’s relaxed face.

Steve looked reluctant, “Who is he?”

_ He’s mine, he’s as good as, he’s the only truly good person left- _

“He’s my kid,” Tony replied shortly, a small smile on his face.

_ “Oh,” _

“Oh?”

“I didn’t know you had a kid,”

“Not by blood,” Tony replied, _ but close enough,  _

“Then by what?” Steve questioned.

Tony merely shrugged, “He’s the closest thing to family I’ve got,”


End file.
